


First Choice

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Caduceus begin an... interesting friendship.





	First Choice

“Would you go with me, please?”

Beau didn’t respond at first and Caduceus gently touched her hand. She glanced up at him in surprise and then looked behind her. “What, am I in your way?”

“No, I asked if you would join me on my outing today.”

Beau blinked and once again checked to see if there was anyone behind her. There wasn’t. The tavern was empty this morning. She glanced over at Jester and Fjord to see if they could possibly who he was talking to but no, they weren’t even looking this way. “Um sure.”

“You seem uncertain. You do not have to go.”

“No, man, it’s fine. I’m just surprised, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Did Jester not want to go? Aren’t you two buddies?”

Caduceus nodded. “I like Jester, yes, but I did not ask her. You are my first choice, though I’m sure she would be happy to come if you’d rather not.”

Beau cleared her throat and moved to stand. “No, no, I’ll go.” She couldn’t remember the last time she was someone’s first choice, of course she was going. Caleb and Nott were each other’s first choice, Fjord would pick Jester, Molly would always be Yasha’s first choice even though he was gone now, and Jester would be fine with just about anyone before she finally turned to ask Beau for something. She knew they liked her, but it felt good to be someone’s first choice for once. “Why, uh… Why did you pick me?” She asked as they started to leave the tavern.

“I like your energy. It’s reassuring. Being around you makes me feel like everything is going to work out alright.”

Beau was pretty sure she started to tear up but shook her head before anything could fall. Her tear ducts were on a hair trigger lately. “Uh, thanks. I’ll try my best. What are we doing today?”

“Picking flowers.”

Beau groaned. She should have asked that before she said yes.


End file.
